


Blankets

by Sheneya



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Sometimes you just can't quite steal the blankets properly.  Especially when both of you have been trying to steal them through the night.





	Blankets

Jack twitched a little and tried to pull more of the large blanket that was technically already swamping them both around himself even more. Nathan had brought it over to S.A.R.A.H a few months ago. The massive blanket had been one of the first indications that Nathan was moving in, now half of Jack's closet and drawer space was filled with expensive suits, underwear brands he'd never even heard of, a tie rack and a row of patent leather shoes.

He frowned in his half awake state when the blanket didn't move before tugging harder from where he was gripping the blanket in his hand. He let out a soft oomph as the harder tug brought the extra weight of his lover with it, the other man's chest thumping softly against his back, arm sleepily curling around his waist as his half hard morning wood settling flush against the crack of Jack's ass.

There was a round of sleepy, yet playful tugging and jostling, before both men finally, quietly gave up on claiming the entire blanket for themselves. Neither of them had been all that serious anyway.

Jack felt a sensual tingle run down his spine as Nathan pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear. "G'Morning." Nathan's smooth voice breathed along the same line as the kiss, making Jack whined softly as he subconsciously arched his back until Nathan's now full erection pressed directly against his sensitive hole, still slightly stretched and lubed from the night before.

With a sigh he made to pull himself away, searching for the end of the gigantic blanket he was happily wrapped in. "Work."

He felt Nathan shake his head in amusement. "Weekend off Jack, remember."

"Right... Zoe?" He kept looking for a corner.

"Still at Pilar's until 5 in the evening." Nathan's chuckle was still vibrating softly against his ear.

"OK... I can't find the end of the blanket." His voice trailed into a whimper as Nathan gently pushed his hips forward, pressing his rock hard cock just that little bit IN.

"Oh dear, we're wrapped up tight, together in some blankets, whatever should we do?" Nathan's gentle mocking was punctuated by his thumb and fingers moving across his Jack's chest, gently pinching and twisting his nipples. It was a different sensation to normal, as the tightly wrapped blanket restricted their movements slightly, causing their skin to rub together in more places than usual.

That didn't stop Nathan from sliding his legs along the inside of Jack's and using the leverage to move Jack's legs out just far enough to push his cock the rest of the way into Jack's ass.

He then rolled slightly until both of them where in a somewhat stable position, before he began gently fucking him, both hands now free to pinch and play with any part of Jack they wanted to.

Jack moaned as he realised that Nathan might not need to reach his cock, his own erection was actually pinned slightly by the well wrapped blanket, and over the last few minutes, the material had felt like it was gently stroking him every time Nathan thrust into him.

He also found himself unable move his hands behind to get a full grip on Nathan's ass, instead his blunt fingernails scrabbled for purchase along the other man's hips in a frantic effort to get him to move faster.

"...Please... Oh Please."

Suddenly, Nathan changed the angle and moved a little faster, and there was a little bit of loosening from the blanket. He must have accidentally rolled off one of the corners for a moment.

Jack's hands flailed up for a second as Nathan took advantage of their extra freedom to move and rolled them both until Jack's hands and knees were splayed out and pressed into the mattress before pressing his chest against Jack's back again, soft grunts panting against the back of Jack's neck as he took full advantage of his sudden ability to move and began pounding first needy whimpers, then uncontrollable wails of pleasure from the other man's throat.

"... I love it when I can make you like this Jack... I love you like this..." He paused for a second to wrap his hand around Jack's own erection, unwilling to let a mere blanket stroke the smooth, sensitive organ into an orgasm. He could feel it throb as he ran gentle fingernails along the skin. "...Love this Jack... love you."

Feeling the first pulse against his fingertips, he moved the arm that had been teasing and plucking at Jack's nipples and used it to pull as much of the other man's body up and flush against his own as he could. He wanted to feel every muscle the other man had tighten up as he shuddered and came. He wanted to feel the solidity of the other man practically vibrate against his chest.

"...Yes... Yes, that's it." Jack's muscles seemed to lock for an instant. Neck straining back, gorgeous ass clenched tight around Nathan's cock, needy, pulsing. Slick cum splashing across his chest and stomach, running down between Nathan's fingers. Shuddering, wailing as Nathan's own orgasm filled him and began dripping down his ass and thighs.

Out of energy, they both flopped forwards, Nathan using the little strength he had left to roll them both onto their sides, letting his softening cock slip out as he did so.

Slowly their breath evened out.

Nathan groaned as Jack's sleepy, sated voice drifted back to him. "Not home til 5 huh?"

"Nope."

"Blanket needs a wash."

"Yep."

"Oh... I found a corner."

"Did you now?"

Nathan didn't get an answer to that question, just a soft snore.

Huffing, he closed his eyes and buried his nose into Jack's hair.

They woke to the sound of Zoe swearing at them for not locking the door when they knew she'd be home today.


End file.
